A Dama de Mirkwood
by angellsss
Summary: O principe Legolas recebe um estranho presente
1. presentes

**Antes de tudo eu não criei nem possuo o Senhor dos Anéis e não pretendo ganhar dinheiro ou nada parecido com essa historia**

**A dama de Mirkwood**

**Capitulo 1: Presentes**

A guerra do anel havia acabado,Sauron havia sido derrotado e as raças da terra-media buscavam retomar sua vida e reconstruir parte do que havia sido perdido,a sociedade do anel estava agora partindo para um ultimo encontro com Lady Galadriel, ela como a maioria dos elfos estava deixando a terra-media, mais não sem antes agradecer devidamente a cada um da sociedade.

Para todos eles ela ofereceu palavras de agradecimento e conforto, e deu um presente a cada uma para Aragorn uma espada não para futuras batalhas mais como símbolo de sua coragem, para Ginli mais alguns fios de cabelo élfico, para cada um dos hobbits um colete com um valor maior do que apenas proteçãom, eles serviam de lebrança de feitos gradiosos realizados por seres tão pequenos no tamenho e grandes na coragem, para Legolas ela deu um estranho presente e palvras para ele sem sentido, ele ganhou uma espécie de coroa élfica parecida com a que ele tinha mais um pouco mais delicada,e recebeu essa mensagem

"Seja bem vinda _Lannathia_"(filha da magia)

O que significava isso ele não sabia mais sentia que não devia perguntar seriam respostas dadas apenas pelo tempo.

Depois dos presentes dados e alguns dias de descanso todos retornaram para Minas thirith onde uma festa os aguardava e onde cada um seguiria seu caminho.

**Eu não sei muito sobre o Senhor dos Aneis então se eu cometi algum erro me desculpe, eu estou usando o filme como guia e apenas algumas informações do livro, toda a historia acontece um pouco antes da coroação de Aragorn e deve terminar um pouco depois eu não sei ao certo quanto demorou para ele ser coroado rei, mais aqui demorou bastante, deculpe tambem por qualquer erro de digitação.**


	2. transformação parte 1

**Capitulo 2 : Tranformação parte 1**

Ao chegar em minas thirith todos foram recebidos com festa a cidade ainda não estava reconstruída, muita coisa ainda precisava ser feita e as feridas da guerra ainda precisavam ser curadas mais por enquanto todos podiam esquecer era hora de festejar.

Foi uma festa como nehuma outra, dentro do palácio e fora do palacio todos festejavam, depois de uma noite regada a muito vinho e alegria todos puderam aproveitar uma bela noite de sono sem preocupações.

Infelizmente toda a paz e tranqüilidade foi quebrada logo ao amnhecer, por gritos, Aragorn estava acordado a algum tempo apenas olhando a paisagem pela janela quando escutou os gritos e ficou em alerta, correndo imediatamente em direção ao chegar lá ele viu os hobbits e Ginli acordados e percebeu que foi do quarto de Legolas que vinham os gritos, ele chegou em frente a porta que estava trancada e tentou saber o que havia acontecido

"Legolas esta tudo bem?' "Abra a porta!"

Quando ninguém respondeu Aragorn não viu saída senão derrubar a porta.

No quarto tudo parecia calmo exeto por um detalhe, em frente a um espelho não estava Legolas mais sim uma mulher, não exatamnete uma mulher ela era um elfo mais ainda assim niguem sabia com ela havia chegado lá.A moça parecia tão chocada que não notou que não estava mais sozinha.

"Quem é você?"

Quando ela se virou e olhou para Aragorn ele não sabia quem era ela, mais quando olhou cada detalhe, notou algo assustador ele imediatamente pôs a mão na cabeça, não era possível ele limpou a garganta e fez uma pergunta sem sentido

"Legolas?"

Antes que ele recebesse resposta a moça desmaiou ele correu para segura-la e olhou mais detalhadamente para ela, como todos os elfos,ela era linda, longos cabelos loiros ,muita branca e com um corpo aparentemente bonito, foi olhando para o corpo que ele notou algo mais importante.

Ela vestia roupas de homem, ele não teve mais duvida, ele não sabia que feitiço havia sido usado, mais era evidente essa moça era Legolas.


	3. transformação parte 2

**Capitulo 3:Transformação parte 2**

Aragorn colocou a moça na cama ainda confuso e continuou a observa-la, todos os outros notaram isso e ginli não pode se conter

"O que há de errado com ela ? Você a conhece?"

Aragorn não sabia o que dizer

"Eu acho que a conheço todos nós a conhecemos"

quando todos ficaram calados sem entender ele continuou

"olhem para ela, não se parece com ningem"

todos pararam para olha-la e não demoraram para notar a semelhança

'Ela se parece com Legolas"

"Isso, agora vejam a roupa"

"São masculinas"

"até onde eu sei Legolas não tem esposa, nem irmã, isso não dá nehuma dica"

Ginli olhou para a moça e pensou um pouco se ela não era irmã nem era esposa não restava outra opção, Aragorn começou a ficar impaciente e foi um pouco mais direto

"Estão cegos olhem bem são as roupas de Legolas"

o Anão finalmente juntou as informações e olhou para Aragorn chocado

"Você quer dizer que...?"

Aragorn não precisou dizer mais nada o anão já havia entendido tudo e começu a rir incontrolavelmete deixando os hobbits ainda mais confusos

Foi Pippin que o fez parar

"Vejam!Ela está acordando"

Legolas abriu os olhos e viu aragorn os hobbits e ginli ao lado dele, ele se sentia estranho e muito confuso

"Aragorn?"

"Ola ,como se sente?"

Legolas ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo

"Eu estou muito bem, o que aconteceu?"

"Não se lembra?"

O elfo parou um pouco para pensar

"Eu me acoredei e...!"

Nesse momento ele se levantou e voltou para o espelho e começou novamente a gritar quando viu seu reflexo, Aragorn não sabia o que fazer, nem o que havia acontecido mais sabia que gritar não ajudaria muito. Ele segurou Legolas pelos ombros e falou de forma clara e autoritária

'acalme-se"

"Eu não posse me acalmar eu..!"

Legolas parou de falar e começou a chorar deixando todos no quarto preocupados, Aragorn não sabia o que fazer, ninguem sabia, ele pensou e teve uma ideia, talvez houvesse uma solução

"Gandalf ,talvez possa ajuda-lo'

Legolas pensou um pouco e viu que talvez o mago pudesse ajuda-lo com alguma coisa, só havia um unico detalhe Gandalf não estava na cidade provavelmente só retornaria em alguns dias e isso fez ele chorar ainda mais

"Aragorn Gandalf não está aqui!"

o elfo a muito tempo havia perdido o controle e boa parte do seu orgulho, a unica coisa que ele conseguia fazer era chorar, até Ginli se sentiu mal e resolveu tentar acalma-lo

"Gandalf vai voltar tenha paciencia e talvez isso não seja permanente e amanha voce esteja bem novamente"

"E até lá" "o que eu faço?"

Isso niguém podia responder mais depois de algum tempo eles conseguiram acalmar o elfo e dar a ele uma esperança, Legolas realmente acreditava que Gandalf podia ajuda-lo e havia uma chance de que no dia seguinte tudo voltasse ao normal, foi isso que o fez se acalmar e esperar ansiosamente o dia seguinte.


	4. Feitiços e Descobertas

**Eu pensei em abandonar esta historia mas não vou, eu tambem não sabia o que fazer com ela mas eu vou continuar com a minha ideia inicial e provavelmente haverá uma continuação , no momento eu não sei direito o que fazer mais aqui vai mais um capitulo **

**Feitiços e Descobertas**

Pela manha nada havia mudado e nem mudou nos dias seguintes.

Gandalf ainda não havia chegado, para aragorn haviam passado tres longos dias sem mudança na condição de Legolas, sua condição fisica era a mesma, mas sua condiçao emocional era outra bem diferente ele havia passado de irritado e assustado para insuportavel ,agora ele estava em um estagio em que culpava a todos pelo que havia acontecido e desde pela manha ninguem entrava no quarto.

* * *

Finalmente gandalf chegou e de imediato não fez nada impressionante, na verdade o mago continuava olhando para Legolas, ele não parecia procupado e murmurava palavras incompreensiveis enquanto fumava seu cachimbo.

No quarto estavam tambem Ginli e Aragorn que já estavam um pouco incomodados e Legolas olhava para gandalf mais diferente dos outros sua paicencia tinha ido embora a muito tempo e ele não pode ficar calado

"não vai fazer nada!?"

Finalmente gandalf saiu do seu estado de transe e resolveu falar, mais o que ele falou não foi o que Legolas esperava

"interessante"

"sim muito unteressante, eu tambem notei isso, agora como posso voltar ao normal!"

"bom podemos tentar algumas coisas mais não posse garantir que vão funcionar"

Legolas não achava que as coisas poderiam ficar pior do que estava e mesmo que não fucionasse eles tinham que tentar

"não importa, quando podemos tentar"

"agora, mais temos que fazer em um lugar vazio, por garantia"

"eu não vou sair deste quarto"

Depois de mais vinte minutos de discursão, Aragorn conseguiu tirar Legolas do quarto mas com uma capa que o cobria completamente.

Eles foram para uma sala vazia no castelo, lá o mago colocou alguns frascos com liquidos e varias outras coisas,Legolas olhou para toda a sala e uma pontada de medo começou a crescer, tudo o que ele mais queria era voltar ao normal mais ele nunca gostou de tomar porçoes, chás e coisas parecidas, agora então era pior ainda, ele seria enfeitiçado com alguma coisa e sua mente gritava para desistir mais algo mais forte gritava para continuar

Gandalf notou que ele estava com medo e tentou ajuda-lo

"Não se preocupe, não posso machuca-lo, o maximo que pode acontecer é voce peramancer como está"

Gandalf deu algo para que ele bebesse e que fez todo o seu corpo começar a queimar, depois começou a falar algumas coisas, a ultima coisa que ele viu foi uma forte luz branca.

* * *

Quando ele acordou notou que estava no chão e mesmo sem se olhar no espelho percebeu que nada havia mudado, antes que ele pensasse em desistir , Gandalf continuou a dar esperanças

"ainda temos mais algumas tentativas, não perca as esperanças"

Infelizmnte depois de varias horas de tentativas o maximo que Gandalf tinha conseguido foi deixa-lo inconsciente e terrivelmente enjoado, o mago finalmente havia esgotado os seus feitiços, só havia mais uma coisa que ele podia fazer, era tentar descobrir por que e quem o havia deixado assim

"eu sinto muito Legolas mais nenhum feitiço ajudou eu posso tentar descobrir o que houve e ver se há outra solução"

"descobrir como?"

"eu preciso saber de tudo o que aconteceu desde o fim da guerra"

Legolas começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido e Gandalf apenas o interrompeu quando ele contou sobre o encontro com lady Galadriel e para sua surpresa o mago o abraçou e disse algo realmente estranho"

"Parabens _Lannathia"_

Legolas estava chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa e esperou que Gandalf esplicasse

"Legolas Lady Galadriel deu a voce um presente, eu não sei ao certo por que motivo, mais com certeza ela um dia responderá, eu não posso fazer nada por voce, a unica solução é se mostrar agradecido e aceitar o presente"

Legolas escutou tudo e não se sentiu agradecido o que realmente ele estava sentindo era uma mistura de choque com raiva e ele não podia permanecer calado, ele sentia vontade de gritar

"UM PRESENTE!"

"EU NÃO PEDI NADA A ELA, EU NÃO QUERIA ISSO!"

Quando Aragorn escutou Gandalf ele imaginava qual seria a reação de Legolas, o principe tinha razão em estar irritado mais nada podia ser feito agora, Lady Galadriel já havia viajado e poderia nunca retornar, antes que ele tentasse acalmar seu amigo ele saiu da sala rapido demais para alguem dete-lo.

Todos estavam chocados, Ginli ainda achava tudo engraçado e Aragorn pensava que tudo isso já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça e algo lhe dizia que só poderia ficar pior.


	5. paciencia, muita paciencia

**...Paciencia, muita paciencia**

Aragorn estava do lado de fora do quarto de Legolas que mais uma vez se recusava a abrir,tudo que ele queria era um pouco de paciencia e que tudo isso acabasse

"legolas abra a porta por favor"

"nunca!"

o homem respirou fundo e pensou no que fazer

" Sabe muito bem que não vai poder ficar ai pra sempre e eu vou derrubar esta porta antes disso"

"eu não quero falar com ninguem, se insistir em entrar aqui vai ser pior para voce"

Quando Aragorn começou a bater na portra tentando abri-la Gandalf chegou e tentou manter tudo sobre controle

"Aragorn deixe-o em paz ele precisa compreender e precisa de solidão"

"Não acho que se trancar no quarto vai ajudar em alguma coisa"

"não se preocupe Lady Galadriel sabe o que faz, há um motivo para tudo isso o primeiro passo é aceitar, as respostas serão dadas no tempo certo"

Aragorn entendeu o que gandalf disse mais até mesmo o mago ficou surpreso quando Legolas abriu a porta do quarto voluntartiamnete com suas coisas arrumadas e novamente com a capa cobrindo todo o seu rosto

"aonde vai?"

"voltar para casa"

Aragorn olhou o elfo chocado

"sabe que não pode voltar para mirkwood!"

"POR QUE NÃO!TALVEZ LÁ ALGUEM POSSA FAZER ALGUMA COISA!"

"acalme-se, voce está gritando"

"EU QUERO GRITAR, EU TENHO ESSE DIREITO!!"

Gandalf havia sido esquecido e elfo e homem discutiam cada vez mais alto

"GRITAR NÃO VAI AJUDAR!"

"E O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA?"

Finalmente o mago achou que era o suficiente e decidiu acalmar os dois

"Legolas escute, não pode sair assim, mande uma mensagem a mirkwood avisando que está chegando, sabe muito melhor do que eu que viajar sozinho é loucura"

O mago estava falando a verdade e Legolas sabia disso por isso tentou se acalmar

"está bem, mais o que eu faço ate lá?"

"nada"-disse uma voz vinda do corredor, o anão tinha um estranho sorriso nos labios

"menino, olhe o lado bom?"

Aragorn escutou Gimli preparado para o possivel e tinha razão a calma de pouco instantes havia sumido novamente

"LADO BOM!QUE LADO BOM!?"

"olhe para voce, é uma linda dama'

felizmente Aragorn ja estava preparado e segurou o elfo no momento em que ele avançou em cima do anão

"EU VOU MATA-LO!"

o anão apenas riu e continuo,por mais amigos que fossem,ele não podia perder a oportunidade de ver o elfo perdendo o controle

"eu estou falando a verdade, para mim voce fica muito melhor assim e é muito mais engraçado"

Aragorn olhou para o anão com vontade de deixar Legolas mata-lo, talvez ele merecesse

"Gimli voce não esta ajudando! Gandalf por favor faça alguma coisa"

O mago resolveu apelar para o seus poderes antes que todo o castelo notasse o que estva acontecendo,ele falou em um tom forte e ameaçador

"PAREM AGORA OU VOU TER DE FAZE-LOS PARAR!"

Legolas ouviu o mago e parou imediatamente de tentar atacar o anão, ele estava com muito odio mais não podia arriscar deixar tudo pior afinal gandalf poderia fazer muitas coisas

O anão continuou rindo mais parou de falar e resolveu que era melhor ir embora

Gandalf decidiu que seria melhor manter legolas na cidade por isso ele continou falando em tom de ameaça

"Escute bem elfo voce vai permanecer aqui e acho melhor me obedecer."

Finalmente Aragorn soltou o elfo mas viu que toda a raiva que ele tinha foi substituida por tristeza,ele voltou para o quarto mais dessa vez não fechou a porta, permitindo que o homem entrasse

"Legolas voce está bem"

"não, pode sair por favor"

Por mais que Aragorn tentasse o quisesse ajudar no fundo ele sabia que Legolas precisava primeiro aceitar tudo, ele saiu do quarto e olhou para Gandalf que estava de frente a porta

"Não a nada que possamos fazer?"

"no momento não, mais tudo vai se acalmar em breve confie em mim"

Aragorn não acreditava que tudo em breve fosse se acalmar mais ele tinha muitos assuntos a resolver, ele logo seria rei, havia uma cidade inteira para reconstruir e ele não podia esquecer tudo isso para tentar ajudar Legolas, ele olhou para os corredores e viu que estavam vazios a noite já havia caido a um bom tempo, ele não tinha fome então foi dormir esperando que pela manha tudo voltasse ao normal.

* * *

Pela manha tudo ainda estava calmo, todos estavam acordados com exceção de Legolas que ainda estava dormindo mais que até o momento parecia calmo, na mesa de café da manha estavam os hobbits, Aragorn, Eomer e Eowyn, Gandalf e outros concerteza estavam ocupado com outras coisas.

De todos na mesa Eowyn era a unica que parecia um pouco desconfortavel, depois do jantar ela chamou a Aragorn e resolveu perguntar

"senhor aragorn como está o senhor Legolas"

Aragorn olhou para ela com total espanto mais depois se tocou do óbvio, provavelmente algum dos hobbits havia contado algo

"quem mais sabe disso"

"até agora somente eu, mais é verdade?"

"sim é verdade"

Aragorn esperava que ela fosse ficar chocada mais ela perecia mais curiosa, para ele não havia problema que ela soubesse, mais ele duvidava que Legolas em seu estado atual iria aceitar isso, provavelmente o elfo tentaria matar os hobbits.

Quando ele pretendia pedir que ela mantivesse segredo, uma criada o impediu

"Senhor Aragorn ouvimos gritos vindos de um dos quartos "

Aragorn no fundo sabia de onde tinha vindo o tal grito mais tinha que perguntar

"De onde veio o grito?"

"Do quarto do senhor Legolas"

Ele respirou fundo e rezou silenciosamente por um pouco de paciencia.

Quando ele chegou no quarto viu que dessa vez o elfo tinha realmente razão de estar assustado as coisas agora estavam, ainda pior.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentarios, estou muito feliz, que tenham gostado da historia:)**

**Eu não sei quando vou colocar o proximo capitulo, por aqui onde moro, nesse periodo de festas juninas é muito dificil arranjar um tempo entre quadrilha, comidas tipicas, festas, trabalho, enfim, só consegui aranjar um tempinho hoje, vespera de são Joao, sinceramente peço desculpas pelo tempo que provavelmente eu vou demorar para colocar mais capitulos e pelos provaveis erros de digitação.**


	6. Uma mulher completa

**Uma mulher completa**

Aragorn ainda estava parado proximo a cama de legolas totalmente chocado e se perguntando o que fazer.

Na reralidade ele queria seu pai ou qualquer outra pessoa, tudo o que ele queria era não estar aqui. Legolas estava sentado no chão do quarto e parecia não ter notado Aragorn, o homem podia ver claramente na cama uma mancha inconfundivel de sangue, ele era um curandeiro sabia muito bem que aquilo não era uma hemorragia era algo pior e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele não teve tempo de tentar ajudar pois quando Legolas o viu sua reação não foi amigavel

O elfo se levantou e apenas olhou para Aragorn por alguns instantes, um breve olhar foi o suficiente para Aragorn saber que ele não queria ninguem por perto, mais o homem ainda tinha que tentar

"Legolas dixe-me ajuda-lo, isso não é o fim do mundo"

Mais uma vez Legolas não disse nada apenas continuou olhando para Aragorn, depois do que parecia uma eternidade ele finalmente falou com uma voz estranhamente calma

"Saia por favor Aragorn"

"Legolas me escute"

"SAI!"

Pela primeira vez desde que Aragorn conheceu Legolas, o elfo conseguiu assusta-lo ao ponto dele não poder dizer mais nada e seguir para a porta, o olhar no rosto do principe era assustador. Era estranho mais o futuro rei preferia enfrentar um bando de orcs a enfrentar Legolas agora que ele estava um tanto"sensivel"

* * *

Ele saiu do quarto tão rapido quanto entrou, mesmo que Legolas precisasse de ajuda ele não era suicida nem louco ao ponto de tentar enfrenta-lo, o elfo sempre foi contolado com relação aos seus sentimentos mais ele ainda era filho de Tranduil e poderia ser pior que seu pai quando perdia o controle

Toda essa mudança parecia ter levado embora todo o senso de controle que Legolas possuia, mesmo que no fundo houvesse uma razão para se ter odio era evidente que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que se conformar.

Aragorn ficou por alguns instantes em frente a porta pensando em uma solução mais não havia nenhuma, de repente ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e quase pulou de susto.

"Eowyn o que faz aqui?"

"Só quiz ver se estava tudo bem, com o senhor Legolas e com o senhor"

Aragorn olhou para Eowyn demosntrando todo seu cansaço mais de repente algo veio em sua mente e ele viu em Eowyn sua salvação

"Eowyn eu preciso de sua ajuda"

"Algum problema?"

"sim um enorme problema que eu não sei como resolver mais talvez voce saiba ajudar, talvez seja mais facil"

" o que houve?"

Aragorn levou Eowyn ate uma das salas vazias e contou o que estava acontecendo, a jovem nao sabia o que dizer

"Aragorn eu não possso fazer isso, eu não sei exatamente o que quer que eu faça"

"Voce é uma mulher ele nunca a machucaria, mais se eu entrar novamente naquele quarto não posso garantir que sairei vivo de lá, eu só quero que tente"

Eowyn estava relutante mais resolveu aceitar

"está bem "

* * *

Quase vinte minutos depois Eowyn ainda estava no quarto e Aragorn estava cada vez mais ansioso, ele sabia que Legolas nunca machucaria uma mulher mais em seu estado atual tudo era possivel

Finalmente depois do que pareceu uma eternidade Eowyn saiu do quarto intacta

"Eowyn está tudo bem"

"sim está"

"o que voce disse?"

Eowys olhou para Aragorn um pouco surpresa e fez uma pergunta obvia

"voce realmente quer saber o que eu disse?"

Aragorn pensou nas possibilidades e percebeu que não

"não eu não quero saber de nada, só me diga se esta tudo bem"

"Sinceramente, nada está bem é muita mudança para pouco tempo e sugiro que mantenha distancia pelos proximos dias, só por garantia"

Na verdade Eowyn não precisava dizer isso, Aragorn imaginava que Legolas não iria querer ver ninguem por algum tempo e ele tambem não pretendia ve-lo dentro dos proximos cinco ou seis dias, para a sua propia segurança.

* * *

Cinco ou seis dias depois...

Por mais que Aragorn tivesse tentado evitar ele não pode conter o olhar de espanto quando viu Legolas no seu quarto, de inicio era dificil não prestar atenção principalmente pelo fato de que pela primeira vez ele estava andando sem a capa estava usando um vestido, seu cabelo tambem estava arrumado, era uma bela criatura, bonita demais para passar desspercebida, ainda assim ele teve que esquecer a imagem na sua frente e ver Legolas seu melhor amigo, ele tentou recuperar a compotura e parecer normal

"Legolas com voce está?"

'já estive melhor, mais no momento não posso pensar nisso, quero lhe pedir um favor'

"o que precisar meu amigo"

"preciso mandar uma mensagem a Mirkwood vou voltar para casa"

"Legolas já falamoss sobre isso, não é uma boa ideia e Gandalf viajou esta manha espere seu retorno"

"não eu acho que já esperei tempo demais, eu preciso tentar buscar ajuda uma ultima vez"

"eu sei mais espere Gandalf ele vai madar a mensagem no momento certo"

Aragorn olhou para o rosto de Legolas e viu que novamente sua paciencia estava esgotando mais ele ainda mantinha o controle

"tudo bem se não quer me ajudar eu mesmo mamdo uma mensagm para lá avisando da minha chegada, eu viajo o mais rápido possivel"

Como tudo tem o seu limite, o limite de Aragorn havia chegado e antes que Legolas chegasse a porta o homem o segurou pelo braço e o forçou a ficar

"voce não vai sair daqui, eu sou o futuro rei e voce vai me obedecr, nem que eu tenha que amarra-lo ao pé da cama"

Quando aragorn percebeu que tinha falado demais e soltou o braço de Legolas, era tarde, o elfo apenas o olhava com um mistura de despreso e magoa e depois de alguns instante falou

"tudom bem meu senhor, não sairei da cidade"

Quando Legolas saiu, Aragorn viu que tinha sido um idiota, desde que ele conheceu o principe sempre soube que ele nunca fez questão de demostrar titulos e odiava quem fazia isso, para ele era horrivel usar titulos para forçar as pessoas

Infelizmente quando Aragorn achou que era o momento certo para um pedido de desculpas, viu que Legolas não estava no quarto. Na cama estava apenas um pequeno bilhete

_Aragorn_

_eu não posso mais ficar preso a essas paredes meu coração está triste e creio que _

_só poderei aceitar a realidade quando tiver o devido tempo para pensar _

_estou buscando conforto nas arvores, não vou voltar para Mirkwood_

_mas peço _

_um tempo estou confuso e _

_perderei minha sanidade se continuar assim fora de controle._

_Por favor não me procure comigo,_

_dê tempo ao tempo._

Aragorn sentiu seu coração aliviar quando leu, o bilhete por mais preocupado que ele estivesse, ele sabia que era disso que Legolas estava precisando, infelizmente sua paz interior diminuiu bastante com o passar de duas semanas , ele havia trocado um elfo histerico por um anão preocupado o que não era muito diferente.

"JÁ FAZEM DUAS SEMANAS ARAGORN E NEM SINAL DO ELFO, ELE PODE TER SE FERIDO, NÃO DEVERIA TER DEIXADO ELE SAIR ASSIM!"

"Ginli, acalme-se, Legolas está bem, eu tenho certeza e hoje mesmo eu vou procura-lo, ele só precisa de um tempo"

"eu vou com voce"

"Não, voce fica ele pode voltar enquanto eu estiver fora, não se preocupe tudo estará bem"

O anão parecia mais calmo, Aragorn resolveu ir atraz de Legolas o quanto antes para manter o anão e os hobbits calmos, Merry e Pipin ouviram Aragorn falar e foram os proximos a se preocupar Aragorn não tinha opção senão trazer Legolas de volta.

* * *

Era muito dificil encontrar o rastro de um elfo mais, não para Aragorn principalmente pelo fato de que Legolas estava usando um vestido quando partiu, isso deixou marcas inconfundiveis no solo, tanto que Aragorn não ficou surpreso quando sentiu uma flecha sendo apontada para a traseira do seu pescoço, ele não esperou a flecha ser baixada e começou logo seu pedido de desculpas

"legolas eu sinto muito eu jamais quiz magoa-lo, ou humilha-lo mais voce precisa voltar para a cidade"

O elfo baixou o arco mais ainda parecia irritado

"Nunca mais faça isso, eu sei que estava tentando ajudar mais somos amigos a muito tempo, eu não quero perder nossa amizade"

"tudo bem,eu sinto muito"

Aragorn finalmente teve a oportunidade de olhar para Legolas de novo, assim como antes era uma das mais belas criaturas mais agora tinha um ar mais leve e por mais estranho que parecesse Legolas estava cada vez mais feminino.

Ele tentou pensar em outra coisa e falou o que veio em sua cabeça

"como voce se sente?"

Ele já esperava uma resposta pouco educada

"Aragorn não faça perguntas estupidas, sabe muito bem que eu...

Legolas parou de falar no instante em que seus instintos falaram mais alto, ele o alertavam para o perigo, ele olhou para aragorn e viu que o homem tambem estava em alerta, nada precisou ser dito os dois já tinham notado o obviu- eram orcs

* * *

**Eu pretendia continuar mais , está bom até aqui, eu espero que consiga colocar o proximo capitulo mais rápido que esse .E como sempre me desculpe por erros de digitação e erro no nome dos personagens,estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso para melhorar isso**


	7. Algumas coisas nunca mudam

**as partes em italico são pequenos flashbacks**

**Algumas coisas nunca mudam**

Quando Aragorn acordou não sabia muito bem onde estava ou o que havia acontecido, mais notou que não estava na floresta e sim deitado num lugar não muito confortável mais que definitivamente era uma cama

Depois de alguns instantes ele olhou para cima e viu algo que o deixou sem ar era uma mulher, linda, lindos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, ele estava tão encantado que nem notou que estava falando

"se você é um anjo isso quer dizer que estou morto?"

De repente a moça ou anjo não parecia tão delicada principalmente quando começou a falar, na verdade ela parecia um pouco irritada

"Aragorn você não morreu e eu nunca fui anjo"

Finalmente Aragorn começou a voltar a realidade e olhou diretamente nos olhos delas foi então que ele viu o óbvio ,olhos azuis, ele conhecia aqueles olhos

"Legolas!"

"finalmente. estava preocupado, está desacordado a bastante tempo"

" que lugar é esse, como foi que conseguimos fugir?"

"não se lembra"

"não"

* * *

_Legolas poderia ter mudado mais sua habilidade era a mesma e sua coragem, Aragorn e ele lutaram muito, mais ambos estavam surpresos, eles já imaginavam que houvessem orcs, próximos a cidade mais não podiam sequer sonhar que eram tantos e o pior de tudo era que poderia haver mais, muito mais._

_Durante a batalha Legolas notou que apesar de estarem vencendo, isso não duraria muito, ele também viu que Aragorn sabia disso, principalmente quando o homem começou a recuar._

_O que nenhum deles esperava era que pudessem estar cercados tão rápido, antes que Legolas percebesse Aragorn estava ferido, não parecia grave mais poderia ser pior se não fosse tratado, infelizmente ele não pode pensar em tratar Aragorn nem muito menos em uma maneira de escapar desse situação pois algo o atingiu na cabeça,a ultima coisa que ele viu foi Aragorn ao seu lado parecendo tão assustado quanto ele_

* * *

"Foi isso que aconteceu"

Aragorn ouviu Legolas atentamente, toda essa parte ele lembrava, a partir dai tudo era um borrão e ele precisava saber mais

"Dessa parte eu me lembro mais e depois"

* * *

_Quando Legolas acordou duas coisas eram evidentes, a primeira era que ele estava amordaçado e muito bem amarrado a segunda era que pela quantidade de orcs próximos seria muito difícil fugir e eles estavam em serio viu também que Aragorn ainda estava inconsciente e ferido na perna esquerda, o ferimento não parecia muito grave mais ele tinha quase certeza de que a espada que atingiu o homem estava envenenada ou seja ele poderia morrer se não fosse tratado a tempo. ele tentou esquecer esse detalhe e observar melhor o lugar, eles ainda estavam na floresta haviam muitos orsc por perto mais nenhum parecia ter notado que ele estava acordado, outra coisa o deixava intrigado, o fato de tanto ele quanto Aragorn ainda estarem vivos._

_De repente algo maior chamou sua atenção, um orc estava vindo em sua direção_

_"finalmente acordada, belezinha"_

_Legolas continuou a olhar para o orc não mostrando medo, mais ele sabia que sua situação poderia ficar muito pior principalmente por que no momento ele usava um vestido e não olhava nada ameaçador.O pior era que o orc parecia ter chamado atenção de outros e muitos já estavam rodeando Legolas e Aragorn._

_"Temos muitas coisas pra fazer com você"_

_Legolas não podia fazer muita coisa mais ficou um pouco mais calmo ao ver que aragorn estava acordado, como sempre por mais ruins que as coisas estivessem saber que não se estava sozinho era bem melhor, enquanto o orc continuava a falar tentando intimidá-los Legolas tentava soltar as mãos, ele podia notar que Aragorn também fazia o mesmo, apesar da corda estar muito bem amarrada Legolas conseguiu se soltar, afinal essa não era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim, milagrosamente parecia que realmente a sorte deles estava mudando pois a maioria dos orcs foram atraídos por algo na floresta e foram embora, um orc continuava falando com eles mais em todo o acampamento haviam no maximo dez orcs._

_Ele viu Aragorn dando um leve aceno de cabeça, esse era o sinal, em questão de instantes ambos estavam soltos, o tempo que os orcs levaram para entender o que estava acontecendo foi o suficiente, para que ambos conseguissem armas, a fuga foi relativamente fácil, mais havia um problema maior, Aragorn estava cada vez mais fraco o veneno dos orcs,já estava fazendo efeito._

_Legolas viu que ele não estava bem, mais também viu que o homem tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto_

_"Aragorn o que houve?"_

_O homem olhou para Legolas e parecia prestes a cair_

_"as coisas não mudaram tanto"_

_Legolas estava ainda mais preocupado e tinha certeza que Aragorn estava delirando_

_"Aragorn do que está falando, está me deixando assustado"_

_"Eu estou dizendo que mesmo voce assim as coisas continuam as mesmas, estamos novamente em perigo"_

_Legolas ainda estva preocupado mais tinha que sorrir, era a mais pura verdade_

_"Algumas coisas nunca mudam"_

_"Tem razão, algumas coisas nunca mudam._

_Aragorn deu um ultimo sorriso e finalmente perdeu a consciência_

* * *

"Depois que você desmaiou eu consegui chegar aqui, não é um lugar abandonado mais o dono não deve ter aparecido por um bom tempo e não tínhamos outra opção você não podia ficar na chuva então eu trouxe você pra cá, mais eu não acho que o dono vá se importar precisávamos de ajuda"

"que bom que encontramos esse lugar mais eu duvido que o dono vá aceitar intrusos"

Para Aragorn isso era totalmente compreenssivel, as pessoas haviam aprendido a não confiar em ninguem, mais Legolas ainda era um elfo e sempre teve dificuldade em entender a maldade ou o rancor

"que tipo de pessoa negaria ajuda assim, não estamos fazendo nada de mal"

Para a surpresa de Legolas Aragorn começou a rir, o homem imaginava como seria se o dono da cabana tentasse expulsa-los , em seu estado atual Legolas provavelmente o faria correr com apenas um olhar, ele continuou rindo até que viu o elfo olhando para ele

"Não vejo onde está a graça?"

Depois de se controlar Aragorn finalmente falou

"Eu tenho pena do dono dessa cabana se ele não nos quiser aqui, provavelmente ele não vai sair vivo, voce está totalmente fora de contole"

"Muito engraçado Aragorn mais eu estou falando a verdade, não podemos partir nos próximos dias alem de estar chovendo, você precisa se recuperar. Mais precisamos voltar, tentar manter os orcs longe da cidade"

"Você tem razão eu sabia que haviam orcs próximos a cidade, mais não tinha idéia de que seriam tantos, ele podem não ter mais um mestre a seguir mais podem se tornar muito perigosos se estiverem em maior numero"

"Tem razão mais primeiro você precisa se recuperar, depois podemos pensar no que fazer a seguir"

Nos próximos dois dias ele ficaram na cabana sem ter muito a fazer e sem muita opção, a chuva continuava e Aragorn não estava totalmente recuperado, parecia tudo ótimo até que finalmente o homem cansou e resolveu que era hora de partir, seu maior desafio era convencer a Legolas que ele já estava bem o suficiente pra encarar uma viajem.

Depois de horas de argumentos inúteis Aragorn percebeu o óbvio, seu principal desafio não seria a viajem de volta mais sim conseguir sair da cabana

"Aragorn você não pode sair ainda, ainda está chovendo e vai continuar assim pelos próximos dias, alem disso você mal pode andar"

"Eu posso andar perfeitamente bem"

Aragorn sabia que isto era uma mentira, no momento ele ainda estava usando a cama como apoio, mesmo assim ele não desistiria

"Eu já disse que não vamos embora,e PONTO!"

Por mais estranho que fosse,para Aragorn isso ainda era engraçado, Legolas realmente parecia assustador em um vestido, ele não podia deixar de desafia-lo

"Não vamos? E quem vai me impedir? Você?"

"Experimente sair por aquela porta"

O tom de Legolas era ameaçador mais Aragorn não podia desistir. Infelizmente a sorte não estava a seu lado e assim que ele tocou a porta, uma voz veio do lado de fora

"Quem está ai? Saia?"

Ambos sabiam que provavelmente era o dono da cabana que deveria ter escutado a discussão, mais não sabiam muito o que fazer, ele não podiam ter certeza que o homem não era perigoso. Finalmente antes que ele resolvesse entrar eles decidiram o que fazer, Aragorn voltou para cama, por mais que ele não quisesse isso era a única maneira , alem disso ele estava satisfeito por que Legolas também não estava feliz, na verdade o elfo ia usar a sua falsa fragilidade feminina para falar com o homem, mais por garantia de segurança escondidas embaixo do vestido amarradas a sua perna estavam suas facas.

Quando Legolas saiu da cabana, não sabia o que iria encontrar, mais com toda certeza não foi o que ele esperava, o provável dono da cabana não era aparentemente nada ameaçador, era um homem com uma idade um pouco avançada e a julgar pela roupa e pelo cheiro de ervas era umcurandeiro.

Ele deu um leve suspiro de alivio mais ainda não baixou a guarda, o homem tinha uma espada e não parecia feliz em ter intrusos em sua casa,ele tinha que ir com calma,e por mais que quisesse acabar com essa tenção sabia que era sempre melhor esperar para saber exatamente com que tipo de pessoa ele estava tratando, e ele tinha razão logo o homem falou

"Quem é você e o que faz em minha casa?"

Legolas ainda estava distante do homem mais estava um pouco mais seguro de si mesmo e falou com a voz mais inocente e delicada possível

"Eu e meu amigo fomos atacados por Orcs quando íamos a Rohan,ele estava ferido, como estava chovendo e precisávamos de ajuda resolvemos ficar por algum tempo em sua cabana, espero que não se importe, não queremos fazer nenhum mal só precisamos de ajuda"

Legolas parou de falar mais sabia que tinha dado certo,era embaraçoso mais sua voz feminina estava perfeita, até mesmo Aragorn dentro da cabana se admirou com a voz pura e inocente que seu amigo passava, ninguém poderia ter desconfiado que ele era uma mulher a pouco menos de um mês

Como era de se esperar o homem se aproximou de Legolas e não parecia mais desconfiado

"Onde está seu amigo?"

Legolas levou o homem a cabana e notou que o homem ficou chocado ao ver Aragorn, e logo ficou de joelhos. Homem e elfo se olharam um pouco assustados até que finalmente lembraram o obvio, Aragorn seria o futuro rei

"Meu senhor, mil perdoes não sabia quem era, perdoe minha estupidez"

Por mais que Aragorn tentasse se acostumar a ideia de ser rei, dificilmente ele se acostumaria com a reação das pessoas ao saber quem ele era

"não se preocupe está tudo bem, só peço para ficar aqui mais alguns dias"

"Quanto tempo precisar meu senhor"

O homem se chamava Adaniel e logo começou a tratar aos dois amigos, para Aragorn ele preparou um chá e o tratou como a um rei, para Legolas não foi muito diferente tirando é claro que Legolas era tratado com toda a delicadeza e cortesia de uma dama por mais estranho que fosse Legolas não podia dizer nada.

Depois de algum tempo o homem apenas olhava para Legolas curioso e finalmente resolveu falar

"minha senhora?"

"posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Legolas estava sentado ao lado da cama de Aargorn e teve que juntar toda a paciencia do mundo para não ser "indelicado com o homem", ele tinha que aceitar que seria tartado como uma mulher

"o que quer saber?"

"espero que não me ache indelicado, mais gostaria de saber o seu nome"

Nem Legolas nem Aragorn sabiam o que dizer depois disso, eles não podiam simplesmente dizer a verdade, depois de perceber que Legolas estava perdido e até um pouco pálido Aragorn resolveu dizer a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça

"Está é... é...

Aragorn ficou alguns instantes pensando em um provável nome para Legolas, até que finalmente veio o um

"Está é Lannathia, mais pode chamá-la de Lanna, ela é prima do príncipe Legolas de mirkwood e veio para a coroação, ela pretende passar um tempo aqui, infelizmente ela veio no momento em que Legolas viajou, eu vim procurá-la na floresta e acabamos atacados, foi uma falta de sorte"

Aragorn olhou para Legolas esperando uma reação mas o elfo não fez nada apenas olhou para Aragorn com uma cara não muito amigável

Depois de algum tempo o curandeiro foi atrás de mais ervas, finalmente sozinhos Legolas e Aragorn poderiam conversar mais abertamentee legolas poderia demostrar que não havia gostado do nome

"Lannathia mais conhecida como Lanna, de onde saiu esse nome?"

"eu sei que não foi o melhor, mais foi o primeiro que me veio na cabeça foi assim que Lady galadriel falou "_A filha da magia_"

"eu sei mais mesmo assim poderia ter me avisado"

"Me desculpe, eu não pensei e veja o lado bom , minha segunda opção era Legolia, não acha que isso é pior"

Legolas pensou um pouco e viu que Aragorn tinha razão ele precisava de um nome e Legolia era horrivel.

* * *

Finalmente dois dias depois ambos estavam prontos para voltar, Aragorn estava quase totalmente recuperado e ansioso pra sair da cama e Legolas estava ansioso para voltar a cidade, lá era ruim mais a cabana agora era pior, o curandeiro que havia ajudado tanto havia esquecido um pouco seu futuro rei e parecia ter encontrado em Legolas uma assunto muito interessante, Aragorn entendia o homem,ele propio se não soubesse que por baixo dessa bela moça havia seu melhor amigo, sem duvida alguma seria outro admirador.

O admirador foi outro motivo para eles partirem, provavelmente Legolas não agüentaria muito tempo preso naquele lugar e todos na cidade provavelmente estavam preocupados, o único receio era que em Rohan todos passariam a ver Legolas como Lannathia, ai começaria a verdadeira mudança.

**eu não entrei em detalhes na luta contra os orcs, por que não escrevo muito bem esse tipo de cena e mais uma vez não tenho certeza de quando vou colocar outro capitulo peço desculpas antecipadas por isso.**


End file.
